I belong with you
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: Wilson insiste en tener una "cita" con Lisa Cuddy, para poder probar su teoría. una de las miles de historias que se me ocurrió en clases de diseño.


-vamos, solo, déjame probar mi teoría…- volvió a insistir Wilson

-nadie estará contento…- contesto Cuddy mientras se recostaba sobre su escritorio

-por favor…- está vez Wilson junto sus manos, Cuddy sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-bien, pero, solo la cena, tú te encargaras de todo y avísame ha que hora.- y con esto Cuddy salió de su oficina dejando atrás a un Wilson sonriente gracias a su victoria.

Se dirigió a la clínica, sonrío ella misma, _ha donde llegaría con eso? Pero intentando no perdería nada? O si? Se mordió el labio inferior y se empezó a imaginar como actuaria House, en serio se pondría celoso? House celoso? Bueno, quizás si lo estaría, nunca olvidaría sus citas arruinadas por el doctor_.- continuo su camino con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

-porqué sonríes.- pregunto House

-hoy saldré a cenar con Cuddy.- lo miro esperando su acción.

-Cuddy?- pregunto insistente

-la misma, sabes, estoy pensando si decirle si ambos…-miro a House y se callo.- no, no lo digo, para ti seria una tontería.

-dilo Wilson.- dijo serio, dejo a un lado su bastón y fue hacia su amigo- vamos.

-porqué me hablas así? No, es que seguro para ti es una tontería.

-que intentas hacer?- sonrío

-yo.- se señalo.- nada, bueno, te lo diré, pienso decirle a Cuddy para que intente conmigo lo de adoptar un niño, es que ella se lo merece.- Wilson hizo una mueca.

-Que?.- House no entendía lo que su amigo decía.- tienen una relación?.- grito el medico

-no, pero quizás esta noche se lo diga.- y con esto Wilson salió de la oficina.

House se quedo en su lugar, no se había movido, que intentaba él idiota de Wilson? Luego de digerir toda la noticia fue a la oficina de su jefa

-Que se traen Wilson y Tú?- la señalo con el bastón

-oh! Hola,.- lo sonrió, el plan de Wilson estaba funcionando.- como estás? No nos habíamos visto, podemos hablar….- House no dijo nada y sentó frente a ella.- bien, gracias por mostrar tú lado humano House y por estar ahí, y también… por no hacer nada más que besarme.

-bien, ahora que hay entre tú y mi amigo?- Cuddy subió una ceja

-creo que no te incumbe…- se giro para sentarse en su silla, detrás de su escritorio

-claro que si, Wilson esta….- se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir y callo.

-esta? Que?.- pregunto la Doctora una vez sentada, House suspiro

-él no te conviene…- dijo House con la cabeza agachada mientras giraba su bastón, Cuddy solo suspiro

-oh vamos!.- golpeo la mesa haciendo que House la mirase.- que te pasa!? Que te crees! Quien eres tú- lo señalo.- para decirme quien me conviene y quien no? Hasta cuando este juego House? Porque no me dejas de una vez?

-jo!.- rio en una forma forzada.- bien, porque le has dado oportunidad a todos!.- grito House levantándose de su asiento.- a todos, hasta los Gays! Tenían oportunidad menos yo! Porque? Eh!.- Cuddy lo miro con la boca abierta, en serio era eso?- porque yo no tuve una oportunidad como los demás?

-porque… porque lo quieres? A caso quieres que tengamos un hijo juntos!.- esta vez ella se paro y lo miro.- que estemos juntos? Si yo te pedía tu espermas me lo darías? Vamos House! Esto no es lo tuyo!

-oh en serio, no es lo mío? Jojo-…- sabes? Yo te lo daría…

-para que? Para burlarte en mi cara?.- la decana se acerco a él, ya no sabia que hacia por la fuerte discusión que tenían

-no me burlaría en tú cara!

-en serio? Porque cuando te dije que quería un hijo lo único que hiciste fue fastidiarme la vida, diciendo que yo no seria mala madre!

-porque no es lo mismo adoptar que tenerlo dentro tuyo!- el se había acercado lo suficiente para sentir su respiración

-en serio! Crees que no lo se!- los ojos de Cuddy estaba brillante.- crees que no intente quedarme embarazada! Lo intente y sabes no podía! Porque? Porque no sirvo!.- House la empujo contra la pared que estaba a tres pasos de ellos, y la arrincono

-eso no lo sabes, lo has intentado con blancas cosas congeladas…- _ambos no se resistieron a la cercanía del otro y se besaron, ambos labios se juntaron, esta vez el beso fue suave y tierno pero luego la intensidad subió, las manos grandes del doctor se dirigieron a la cintura de la mujer morena que deseaba los labios de él como nunca lo había deseado, la atrajo a él y ella se envolvió en él, colgándose prácticamente por él_.

-House.- dijo entre mordiscos.- nos..pued..ver…- lo miro y ambos sonrieron.- deberíamos.- poco a poco se separaban pero aun se miraban.-

-continuarlo?.- se adelanto, ella solo sonrío y acepto con la cabeza.- paso por ti a la salida?

-tengo la cena con Wilson….- House sonrío

-le diré a Wilson que ya consiguió lo que quería, que tal si jugamos con él un poquito?- sonrío

-Greg…- se quejo y lo tomo de la camisa acomodándole.-pero sin él, no estaríamos así.- sonrío coqueta, House se acerco de nuevo a sus labios y la volvió a besar- nos pueden ver…- -lo haremos sufrir?- sonrío mientras la soltaba de la cintura.-

-solo un poco, ahora ve a trabajar…- mientras se separaban

* * *

-a donde estuviste todo él día.- pregunto Wilson, al encontrarse con House en el elevador

-no es de tu incumbencia futuro esposo de Lisa Cuddy…-Wilson sonrío

-estas celoso…- Wilson sonreía satisfecho.

-no,.- House lo miro.- y gracias James, me has sacado de encima a Cuddy, ya no me preguntara nada del estúpido beso.- mientras hacia muecas.- además hoy iré con Sandy a ver unas películas…

-Sandy!? La de recepción?.- pregunto alterado

-la misma, esos pechos, supera los de Cuddy…

-ella te invito?

-la misma!- mientras salía del elevador y se dirigía a la salida, no sin antes de mirara hacia él despacho de su jefa y haciéndole guiños que Wilson no pudiera ver.

House volvió a Girar hacia Wilson y lo señalo hacia su costado, allí estaba Sandy lista para una cita.

-Cuddy, que tal si vamos a donde va House?.-Cuddy sonrío

-esta bien, pero, por favor no estemos toda la noche solo para esto.- al decir esto Cuddy entro en su oficina, luego de unos minutos salió con unos jeans negros ajustados, botas de color Caqui y una blusa del mismo color, su pelo suelto, lo cual le dejaba hermosa y su cartera.

-woh, te ves bella.- dijo Wilson al ver a su amiga.

-Gracias, ahora vamos.

* * *

-pero mira! Que hacen aquí!.- dijo House al ver a sus amigos llegar.

-quisimos ver unas películas.- respondió Wilson

-y no una cena?- pregunto

-no, decidimos unas películas…- volvió a contestar sonriente- no es así Cuddy?- mientras colocaba su brazo por los hombros de la Decana

-si.- Lisa intentaba no reír, por la cara que ponía su mejor medico.-

-y a donde fue Sandy?-

-creo que fue por allá.- House señalo los baños

-que veremos?- pregunto Cuddy separándose de Wilson

-lo último es _"mama"_ así que esa veremos.- contesto House-

-quiero ver esa- dijo Cuddy.

-me permiten iré al baño.- dijo Wilson, una vez de que Wilson se alejo House tomo a Cuddy de la cintura y la beso.

-esta hermosa.- susurro en sus oídos, ella lo miro y lo beso.

-sabias que estarías aquí.- sonrío coqueta.- en serio Sandy esta en el baño?- pregunto Cuddy

-si, le he dicho que este allí, porque sabia que Wilson iría a verla.

-porque lo dices?.- mientras enlenzaban sus manos

-que no me escuchas, Wilson le tiene ganas a Sandy, y ella a Wilson, te apuesto 100 pavos a que se están besando? Y seguro van por más…

-solo quieres apostar dinero.- lo miro coqueta, ambos sonrieron

* * *

-por favor dime que ya estas clases de películas ya no veremos.- dijo Cuddy mientras salían de la sala de cines, ambos tomados de la mano.

-oh vamos! No fue nada, aun que sus efectos no fueron malos… si encuentras a una niña así, es mejor que no la adoptes…

-oh, no me lo recuerdes!.- mientras su cara se tornaba nerviosa.-

-ey, estoy aquí, la mamá no vendrá por ti.- mientras la cogió de la cintura y caminaban lentos.

-si, lo se, pero es que! Hay! Solo que no podre dormir hoy…-House miro a Cuddy

-podemos estar despiertos, que tal si me pagas la apuesta.- ambos se miraron con aquella mirada cómplice.

* * *

-hola.- saludo Wilson mientras entraba en la oficina de su jefa.- lo siento por lo de anoche… es que como vi que tu y House ya entraron en la sala de cine yo decidí ir con Sandy a cenar… y lo siento…

-no importa Wilson.- mientras seguía firmando sus papeles

-buen, ya estoy un poco mejor.- sonrío nervioso.- y que paso? Luego de que yo me fuera?

-conocí a un buen hombre, se llama Car.- mientras alzaba su rostro y sonreía

-y House?

-como que "y House"? Wilson te dije que no va a funcionar…

-no! Claro que si!- grito Wilson, consiguiéndose una mirada asesina de su jefa.- es que.- regulo la voz.- son buenos juntos! Nacieron para estar juntos! Es que los dos son tan retorcidos que no quieren conocer sus sentimientos, que tiene que pasar ahora para que se den cuenta de que se aman? Eh, para que ambos se digan "te quiero"- señalo con los dedos.- son unos capullos! Uno de ustedes tiene que sufrir un accidente o uno se tiene que estar por casar?- pregunto insistente el doctor.

-Wilson cálmate…- se escucho una voz que provenía de atrás

-que me calme House? Pero son unos idiotas!.- Wilson estaba fuera de su casillas.- que no se dan cuenta!?- Wilson miro a Ambos amigos, pero ninguno hizo nada.- se aman! Que les cuesta decir sus sentimientos! Bueno son Lisa Cuddy y Greg House pero! Vamos! Se lo merecen! Ambos sufren por el otro!- Wilson tomo un respiro y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en su cercanía.- saben son unos idiotas mas de 14 años perdidos…- miro a ambos amigos y esta vez ambos reían.- de que se ríen?

-eres un buen Cupido Wilson.- Dijo Cuddy mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia House.

-concuerdo contigo Lisa.- mientras ambos doctores se acercaban y se besaban dulcemente frente a un Wilson con la cara roja y la mandíbula abierta

-serán gilipollas!.- Grito Wilson.- me lo han ocultado! Ya estaban.- a Wilson le dio un ataque de risa, contagiándole a sus amigos.- porque no me lo han dicho, antes de que haga este circo.- pregunto el doctor ya calmado

-y dejarte en paz?.- Dijo House aun tomándole de la cintura a su _novia_.- me has molestado desde que te he dicho o mejor dicho de que pillaste de que tenia pensamientos calientes con Cuddy. Era hora de mi venganza.

-pensamientos calientes?.- pregunto la doctora.- y nada de sentimientos?

-oh vamos Cuddy.- dijo House, Lisa se aparto de House y fue directo a su silla.- ahora que?.- mientras se acercaba a ella

-nada.- volvió a mirar sus papeles.

-vamos, dímelo, que paso…

-creo que si le dices te quiero, estará feliz.- dijo Wilson desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, House lo miro y agito su cabeza

_Wilson salió de la oficina, dejando solos a sus mejores amigos. Volvió a girar y pudo ver como House besaba a Cuddy, obviamente ella le correspondía, sonrío y volvió a girar y camino contento, porque sabia que sus amigos habían encontrado la felicidad que tanto ambos buscaban, porque su felicidad estaba con ellos, ambos juntos, él lugar de ambos estaban a su lado._

_**FIN!**_

Tengo como **15616515641** fic's seguro algún día no escribiré más de House ajsndjka _**NAH MENTIRA**_. Cuando tenga 60 años** prometo** escribir una historia asjkdnajsd y le mostrare a mis nietos, y ellos dirán_ "abuela! Que genial son House y Cuddy, me puedes prestar tus DVD'S_" y yo les diré _"si! Hijos vean, como sus padres lo hicieron! Y así, estos dvd's que me costo altas notas en el colegio pasaran a sus hijos._ _Y siempre el maldito y jodido Huddy estará en nuestros corazones_" y ellos me dirán_ "siii abuela eres genial! Escribiré historias románticas y estúpidas del Huddy"_ y moriré en paz._** :D**_

**_por cierto... reviews? _**


End file.
